Deadpool (Film)
'Deadpool '''ist eine US-Amerikanische Comicverfilmung. Der Film soll im Jahr 2016 starten. Der Kinostart ist für den 12. Februar vorgesehen. Am 18. Februar soll dann der deutsche Kinostart erfolgen. In den Hauptrollen sind Ryan Reynolds, Morena Baccarin und Ed Skrein zu sehen. Es handelt sich um den achten Teil des X-Men Filmuniversum. Handlung ''"Basierend auf Marvel Comics' unkonventionellstem Antihelden, erzählt DEADPOOL die Ursprungsgeschichte von Wade Wilson, einem ehemaligen Special Forces-Mitglied, der zum Söldner geworden ist und der nach einem gefährlichen Experiment mit beschleunigten Heilungskräften ausgestattet das Alter Ego Deadpool annimmt. Mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten und einem schwarzen, durchgeknallten Sinn für Humor macht er sich auf die Suche nach dem Mann, der fast sein Leben zerstört hat." Besetzung Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler) *Lauren Shuler Donner sagte in einem Interview, man wolle den Film mit einem Mini-Budget von 50.000.000 US-Dollar realisieren. *Man wolle aufgrund des Mini-Budget viele CGI Kosten einsparen. *Ein erstes Test-Footage wurde im Internet geleakt, in welchem Deadpool in einem Auto drei Menschen ermordet. Dass Test-Footage ist Maßgeblich daran beteiligt dass der Film Grünes Licht erhielt. Bis heute ist ungeklärt wer dass Test-Footage im Internet veröffentlichte. Man geht aber davon aus dass es ein Mitarbeiten von 20th Century Fox war. *Rob Liefeld hält es für eine gute Idee, wenn der Film ein PG-13 bekäme. *Am 19. September 2014 berichtete The Hollywood Reporter, dass der Film am 12. Februar 2016 starten werde. *Laut Simon Kinberg soll der Film zur offiziellen Timeline des X-Men Filmuniversum gehören und ihn in das Universum integrieren. * Auf der Comic-Expo Comikaze 2014 gab Rob Liefeld in einem Interview gegenüber comicbook.com bekannt, dass Ryan Reynolds nun auch offiziell die Rolle spielen werde. * Deadpool wird mit dem Publikum des Films reden. * Die Schauspieler T.J. Miller und Ed Skrein werden Rollen in dem Film übernehmen. Laut TheWarp könnte es sich bei Skrein um den Anatgonisten Part und bei Miller um eine mögliche komödiantische Nebenrolle handeln. * Die Dreharbeiten begannen 23. März 2015 in Vancover. * Ryan Reynolds glaubt durch dass geringe Budget werde der Film ganz schön Erfinderisch sein. * Für dass Vorsprechen zur weiblichen Hauptrolle des Filmes wurden Morena Baccarin, Jessica De Gouw, Sarah Green, Crystel Reed, Taylor Schilling und Rebecca Rittenhouse eingeladen. * Im The Hollywood Reporter wird berichtet dass Gina Carano die Rolle der Angel Dust übernehmen. * Colosuss wird einen Auftritt in dem Film haben. Der Schauspieler Daniel Cudmore kommentierte dies auf Twitter mit dem Eintrag: "Thanks for the love everyone! As far as #deadpool I can't comment...". ''Auf Twitter bestätigte er später das er nicht zurückkehren wird. * Laut der Seite ''Veriety wird der Film von Kevin Feige mitproduziert. * Durch eine Castingaufruf der Webseite'' Casting 24/7'' wurden einige Charaktere Films bekannt. Die Charaktere heißen Ridge, Lindsay, Simon, Shirlie, Kathy, Keren und Albert. Zumindest beim Charakter Ridge soll es sich umd die Rolle von Ed Skrein handeln. Wie die Charaktere weiter heißen ist unbekannt. Die Charaktere sollen aber alle eine Option für mögliche zwei weitere Teile von Deadpool haben. Bei den Namen handelt es sich aber nur um Codenamen. * Der Charakter Rigde könnte laut'' ComicBook.com'' Garrison Kane sein. Sein Auftritt wurde auch bereits von Rob Liefeld angedeutet, welcher Deadpool erfand. * Der TheWarp-Autor Jeff Schneider gab an dass es sich bei der Rolle von T.J. Miller um die des "Simon" (Codename) handle. * Die weibliche Hauptrolle wird laut dem The Hollywood Reporter von Morena Baccarin übernommen. * In einem Interview mit MTV verriet Hugh Jackman dass es möglich wäre einen Cameoauftritt von Wolverine einzubauen. Jackman meinte: "Wolverine und Deadpool sind in den Comics definitv Feinde. Sich stacheln sich gegenseitig immer gut an, also wäre ich der Idee gegenüber offen." * Auf Twitter bestätigte T.J. Miller dass er die Rolle Jack Hammer alias Weasel spielen werde. * Der Film soll die Ursprungsgeschichte von Deadpool erzählen. * Der The Hollywood Reporter bestätigte das Brianna Hildebrand die Rolle Ellie Phimister spielen wird. * Auf Twitter bestätigte Ed Skrein dass er die Rolle Ajax spielen werde. * Am 25. April 2015 verkündete Ryan Reynolds mit einem Foto von sich Selbst das die Dreharbeiten bereits zur hälfte geschafft seien. *Der Charakter Copycat, welcher in Deadpool eingeführt werden soll, ist in den Comics sowohl ein Mitglied der X-Force als auch ein Teil der New Mutants. *Ryan Reynolds hätte gerne dass Hugh Jackman im Film Auftritt. *Am 29. Mai 2015 bestätige Ryan Reynolds auf Twitter mit dem Kommentar: ''"#Deadpool has been a privilege to make. Anf we got to make this film because of you. Gonna eat samich now #wrapped" ''das die Dreharbeiten beendet seien. *Rob Liefeld verglich den Film mit den Film mit einem Quintin Tarentino Film. Videos DEADPOOL - TEST FOOTAGE Is 'Deadpool' Going to Be PG-13? Ryan Reynolds Weighs In Just another lunch break - Deadpool Filming DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool's Sick Move Gets Props! DEADPOOL MOVIE Behind the Scenes Deadpool Smashes into Car!-0 Bilder Setfotos Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Deadpool.jpg|Motion Capture Ryan Reynolds Ryan Reynolds Deadpoolmaske.jpg|Deadpoolmaske Deadpool Stuhl Ryan Reynolds.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Morena Baccarin.jpg Deadpool Stuhl Ed Skrein.jpg Ryan Reynolds im Deadpool Anzug.jpg Deadpool liest Comic.jpg Deadpool Muttertagsbild.jpg|Deadpool Muttertagsbild Deadpool Setbild 1.jpg Deadpool Setbild 2.jpg Deadpool Setbild 3.jpg Deadpool Setbild 4.jpg Deadpool Setbild 5.jpg Deadpool Promobild.jpg Poster Deadpool Test Footage Cover.png Deadpool Teaser Logo.jpg Deadpool Teaser.jpg Deadpool Icon Logo.png Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:X-Men Filme